


Untitled 3

by Sarren18293



Series: Hopelessly in sex [3]
Category: Gay Porn RPF, Porn RPF, Pornstars - Fandom
Genre: Gay Porn Stars, M/M, Porn
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren18293/pseuds/Sarren18293





	

Fan Fiction (RPF Gay Porn Star)

Pairing : Mick Lovell / Paddy O’Brian

Author’s Note : ฟิคต้อนรับวัน Boxing Day ค่ะ! (อนึ่ง ใครสงสัยว่าไอเท็มพิเศษของน้องมิคในเรื่องหน้าตาเป็นยังไง แนะนำให้ search อากู๋ว่า Mick Lovell Items ก็จะเข้าใจกันได้เองเลยค่ะ *ผายมือ*)

 

 

 

“ไอ้-เด็ก-นรก!!!”

มิค โลเวลสะดุ้งตกใจเสียจนแทบร้องกรี๊ดขณะตีสีหน้าปุเลี่ยนแล้วยื่นโทรศัพท์ในมือออกไปสุดแขน เสียงด่าปนสบถจบด้วยคำผรุสวาทดังลอดออกมาให้ได้ยินชัดเจนประหนึ่งสเตอริโอรอบทิศทางทั้งที่ไม่ได้เปิดสปีกเกอร์โฟนทำเอาเจ้าตัวอดนึกทึ่งกับพลังเสียงที่น่าจะทำลายขวัญยันไปถึงโสตประสาทถ้าได้เผชิญหน้ากันตรงๆ ของคนปลายสายไม่ได้

“อูยยยยย พี่แพดอ้ะ” เด็กนรกที่ว่าพูดอุบอิบขึ้นมาหลังจากเสียงในมือถือสงบลงแล้วจนได้ “นี่กะจะด่าชาตินี้ให้ผมตายแล้วจำไปได้ยันชาติหน้าเลยเหรอ ใจร้าย!” มันร้องร่ำคร่ำครวญ นิ้วแคะขี้หูที่จนบัดนี้ก็ยังพร้อมใจกันเต้นระบำอยู่อย่างไม่หยุดไม่หย่อน

“แล้วมันน่ามั้ยฮะ ไอ้เด็กผี!” แพดดี้ โอ ไบรอันว้ากใส่อีกระลอก “แกคิดบ้าอะไรถึงได้เอาของพรรค์นั้นมาให้ฉันวะหา!!?”

“นี่แปลว่าเปิดกล่องของขวัญผมแล้วใช่ม้า~” เจ้าเด็กโลเวลทำเสียงบันเทิงเริงรื่น “เนี่ย ผมต้องไปกดประมูลแย่งมาจากเก้งกวางบ่างชะนีในอีเบย์เลยนา ออกจากเบลอามี่มาก็หลายปี ของมันไม่เลยไม่มีสต็อคเหลือให้ซื้อในเว็บไซด์ กว่าจะหาเจอก็เลยแทบแย่” ท้ายประโยคมีความภาคภูมิใจอยู่เล็กๆ “เพื่อพี่แพดคนเดียวเลยนะเนี่ย”

“พ่องสิโว้ย!” แพดดี้แว้ด “ใครมันจะดีใจที่ได้จู๋ปลอมเป็นของขวัญวันคริสต์มาสวะ อีกอย่าง ฉันไม่นิยมถูกเสียบว้อย หาของดีๆ มาให้ไม่ได้ก็ไม่ต้องให้สิวะ ไอ้ห่านี่!”

“แหมมม~” มันลากเสียงยาวชนิดที่ถ้าเป็นระยะทางคงไปได้ไกลหลายกิโลเมตร “ก็ให้ไว้ชิมลางไง แบบ...พี่แพดยังไม่อยากให้จู๋จริงไปเสียบพี่ตอนนี้ อ้ะ ก็ไม่เป็นไร ระหว่างนี้ก็เอาของเทียมนี่ไปลองเซิร์ฟๆ ดูก่อนได้ คุณภาพอาจจะไม่คับแก้วเท่ามิคน้อยกลอยใจ แต่ผมขอเอาหัวเป็นประกันว่าไซส์นี่เทียบเท่าของจริงแน่นอน”

“ไอ้---”

“ไม่อย่างงั้นถ้าพี่แพดไม่พอใจ ก็ยังมีก้นปลอมกับปากปลอมให้ลองด้วยอีกนะเอ้า” มันฮาร์ดเซลล์โฆษณาสินค้าสุดฤทธิ์ “ใช้แล้วจะฟินแบบไม่ต้องเปลืองพลังงานมือเลยสักกะติ๊ดเดียว เชื่อมือมิคได้ ก่อนวางขายมิค QC สินค้าก่อนแล้วทุกอัน” มันดี๊ด๊าตอบลอยหน้าลอยตา

พายุคำก่นด่ากราดกระแทกเข้ามาอีกระลอกจนเจ้าตัวแสบต้องยกโทรศัพท์ออกให้ห่างตัวอีกครั้ง แว่วประโยคลางๆ จากทางอีกด้านหนึ่งว่าจะเอาของขวัญที่เขาให้ไปโยนทิ้งเผาทิ้ง มิคหัวเราะหึหึอยู่ในใจ พี่แพดเผาได้ทิ้งได้ก็ตามใจ เขาซื้อมาตุนเก็บไว้อยู่ในห้องอีกเป็นลังๆ

มันต้องมีสักอันที่เหลือรอดมาใช้งานจริงได้บ้างล่ะน่า

 

 

END.

 

 

 


End file.
